The Beginning of a What?
by random-k
Summary: Another trainer starts a Pokémon Journey, and heads off into the world. These are the Beginnings. Each shot is a different trainer and way to become a trainer. Some are short, long, bare, detailed, personal , and detached, but all are different beginnings of different people.
1. A Journey of Cheren

A Journey of Cheren

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

My path to becoming a gym leader started out simple. In fact, originally I didn't even want to become a gym leader. I wanted to become the champion. That job fell to someone else, who also became the hero of Unova. Speaking of her, it all began at her house on a horribly mild November day, where the sky alternated between overcast and spitting rain. It was so light you barley felt it. It was also muddy out, but where the grey sky and dull weather would have normally depressed me, that Wednesday was an exception. That Wednesday, I was getting my Pokémon.

We let her pick first. Bianca was late, and I had woken her up at six in the morning. You never woke her up that early, it was a sacred rule that I had broken. Even as a baby she has never been a morning person, according to her mom. She picked a Tepig and called him "CometFire". I will never know why she picked that name. Perhaps Cometfire suited the Tepig, she never explained.

Bianca's first act as a Pokémon trainer was rather shortsighted, ridiculous, and funny in hindsight. She challenged the future champion to a Pokémon battle inside her bedroom. Yes, Bianca's first act as a trainer was to trash her best friends bedroom. A real promising start to a trainer journey. Thank every legend in existence that her prized Wii was untouched, otherwise Bianca might have had to start her journey late.

I, of course, was much more careful in my battle. I had a type advantage, and three years at trainers school. She had not had the distinction of three years of being on honors role, and in hindsight, I think that she was not a linguistic learner, but kinesthetic. She learned by doing something, not by listening or reading about it. In a school room that was a hindrance, but on the field, doing the real thing, it was her greatest asset. It gave her unique strategies that worked best with hands on experience. She was innovative, and left theory out of the picture, it was rare and effective. At the time, I was overconfident, and convinced myself that her win was some kind of fluke, this was my biggest mistake.

So, newly armed with Pokémon, Pokédexe's, and Poké balls, we stepped on to Route 1 together. Then Bianca started a Pokémon catching contest. The future champion won by catching two Pokémon. On a route with two types of Pokémon, we later found out. Looking back on it, I realize that we were incredibly lazy about that. I , personally, was looking forward to going to the next town. Its no excuse, but back then, I was young and impatient for adventure.

In Accumula town we met Team Plasma and their king. At the time the two events did not seam connected. The King was a baseball hat wearing boy named N. He talked super fast, had green hair, and told me Pokémon spoke to him. At the time I thought he was a nutcase. He told the hero he was the king of Plasma in a Farris Wheel where he could have done anything to her, and she would have had no way to escape. Following him, in hindsight, was one of the dumbest things she ever did. Thank the legends, he meant no harm.

Team Plasma, to the first impression, seamed like a small group, trying to fill a absurd, but noble goal. Bianca just thought they were cosplaying as Templars from Assassins Creed. She also thought N was Near from Death Note, but that's Bianca for you.

The future hero's faced off in the first of many battles, that would climax in an epic showdown, on top of a castle. Some people believed the two were secretly dating. Personally, I believe that is false. The story of the hero's of Unova being a star crossed lovers, or something sounds nice, but he was lacking in the people skills department, and she lacked conversation skills, and I can not see a relationship between the two working out. Flying away on the back of a giant dragon Pokémon is not romance, especially when leaving for two years. It is only a really dramatic exit.

After the first battle she wandered off, and I was free. There would be no more holding back, I was ready to face the world.

The world did not hold back.

* * *

_The Beginning of a__ what__,__ is a series of beginnings to stories, not a single story. It is called the rather odd name for two reasons. First the What, symbolizes a journey, and how, no matter how epic, unbelievable, or dull, it is still a story that afterwords you find hard to describe in full, even harder to believe happened to you, and no matter how hard you search for the words to describe it, are left wondering , What?, In disbelief or shock. What really happened is hard to describe in full, and most people, I find, get stuck on the lingering, What?, feeling. Secondly, I find "The Beginning of a journey" to be to cliche._

_ I chose to write these because, I often find the beginning of Pokémon trainer stories to sound so similar. Not everyone goes to the lab, not everyone is late and gets a special Pokémon, not everyone has a Pokédex. In fact, having a Pokédex is kind of rare. I actually planed to start with Wally or N, but this Story style seamed appropriate, to start with, and It was interesting to write on someone looking back on a Journey, rather then starting on it. It felt Unique. And, really, Cheren dose not get nearly as much attention. In fact most rivals don't._

_Reviews show writers you care and want more. Please send a review in today. ; ) _


	2. Friend of a friend

Friend of a Friend

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

"Carter! Carter! Guess what!'

Carter turned around to face his excited friend, Violet, who by luck of being six months older then him, already had a Pokémon, and was on her journey.

"What Violet?" he asked the persistent girl tugging on his arm.

"I have an early birthday present for you." With a flourish she handed him a Pokémon egg. "It's a Spoink. The daycare couple gave me this. I know you cant wait to start your Pokémon journey, so I thought I would give you it now. That way, if you walk a lot, it would hatch on your birthday, I hope."

Carter felt pretty honored. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to be given a Pokémon egg. It was pretty special. This had to be the best birthday present ever!

"You're the best Violet!" he declared, hugging the poor girl so tightly she couldn't breath. "But how do you know it's a Spoink?"

"The Clefairy from the moon told me" she whispered conspiringly

Carter could only stare at her, wondering if she had been hit by a confusion lately.

"Just kidding!' she told Carter with a laugh "I don't actually know what kind of Pokémon it is. I think it's a Spoink because I had two Spoink in the daycare for awhile, but your right, for all I know, it could be a Phione."

They both laughed at that, and Carter began to run around with his egg, preparing for the day he would become a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

_I'm fairly sure this would be common in universe. _

_Sorry its so short, for that, and to tie you over on vacation, I have another today. There is a reason I was publishing so much for the last 24 hours, last chance._

___Now for the rhyming review silly poem_

_Alas I'm feeling blue_

_This stories under viewed_

_As I say Adieu_

_Please Review_


	3. From the deep blue

From the deep blue

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

Fishing was very boring, Jail was a firm believer of the fact.

Knowing that, one might wonder why Jail was standing at a beach, rod in hand. Some might think he was catching dinner, dropped items, or looking for some way to make money, and fishing was a Summer job. But the answer was much less complex. Dewford was boring, it had a gym and a cave, that was true. But besides that, it was filled with vacationers, people who had moved away from cities, and trendy wannabes. The city ditchers would become trendy wannabes in time. Jail honestly hoped he could escape becoming one to.

Jail sighed, inwardly cursing his dad. Out of all the places he could have picked to move to, why did it have to be here? To a ISLAND with no escape. His Dad had tried to make it up to him. By offering him his best rod, the super rod. He had not liked it. Not one bit. He took it, however, because changing the trend got boring after awhile, funny as it was to have everyone gush about Blaze Waterfall.

Dad had also given him two great balls and two Poké balls.

So here he was, sitting bored out of his mind.

Bored.

So Bored.

So Sooooo Bo-Wait!

Was that a bite?

Excited, beacuse this was the best thing to happen to him all day, and most interesting thing to happen all week, Jail reeled in his super rod, expecting a Magicarp or Tentacool. So he was beyond pleased when he pulled up a giant blue Pokémon, Wailmer. It was HUGE! Feeling bold he threw a Poké ball at it.

The Poké ball was closed for a few seconds before bursting open at his feet. The Wailmer lunged forward to attack.

"Wah!" Jail cried, whipping a Great ball at it.

The Great Ball lasted a little longer, and when Wailmer came out, Jail was prepared to dodge. It took quite a bit of dodging before Jail could throw another ball, infact he was halfway from his starting point on the beach, and he had acquired observing kids who, thankfully, did not mention Blaze Waterfall.

Jail threw his last Great Ball, and began to prey To every legend he knew that Wailmer would stay in the ball. To his great relief Wailmer stayed inside he Great Ball. Maybe it was luck . Perhaps the Pokémon had become tired. Or the prayers had worked. Whatever the cause Jail was now a Pokémon trainer, and had a way to get off the island.

While on his way to the Pokémon center he heard the trendy's talking about the new trend "Mystery lessons", and began to run. He had to get off this island before he went crazy.

* * *

_Please review, they provide inspiration to type. I am not actually to fond of typing. This will be my last to tie you over for a bit, I'm going on vacation. Feel free to send in suggestions for a beginning story_


	4. The Benefits Of Being Early

The benefits of being early

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

Susan had set her alarm to go off at 4:15 that morning. To the great annoyance of her family, particularly her little brother Ed.

"SUUUUUUUUEEESAAAANNNNNNNNN! Did you really have to wake us up at this Mewtwo -forsaken hour in the morning? You're the only one going on a Pokémon Journey. So LET us SLEEP!" whined Ed over the loud and annoying alarm clock.

Susan was much to busy enjoying her last hot shower she would have in, Mewtwo knows how long, to reply. Unfortunately Ed did not like being ignored and was still ranting at breakfast.

"Why do you even set your alarm so loud? There is such a thing as -"

"-ED! Shut up before I punch you in the mouth!"

Before any teeth could be lost, their mom intervened. "Susan don't threaten your brother like that!"

"But Mooommmm! He's been Whining! All Morning!" Susan complained

"Its seven thirty in the morning. That's way to early to be up on a Saturday." Ed retorted

"Says you" Susan told him snidely

"Susan be nice" their mother scolded "He isn't a morning person, you know that."

Since this would be the last time she would be seeing her family, for a long time, Susan stopped. It would be nice to part on good terms with everyone, even Ed. Instead of back talking she focused on the fruit salad her mother had made in her honor . It had her favorite berries, Persim berries.

Waking up early left her plenty of time that morning to watch the weather report, grab her neatly packed bag, say goodbye to her family, and arrive at the lab seven minuets early. The lab gave a Pokémon on a first come first served basis.

Clutching her new Poké ball, with her Slakoth inside it, she grinned. Why be on time when you could be early.

* * *

_I'm back from vacation! I don't know about you, but I'm sick of all those trainers showing up at the lab late and getting a special Pokémon. Learn to manage your time better. It even adds a bit of a character flaw if they are obsessed with being early like Susan_

_Don't turn a deaf ear to_

_My bone to pick _

_With you_

_I am asking for you_

_To review_


	5. The Odds in his favor

The Odds in his favor

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

Wally, after living with an illness for most of his life, had long ago come to the conclusion that his luck was completely rotten. It was though no fault of his own, he knew that, but it still bothered him. Some superstitious people might have insisted that he was born with the blessing of an unlucky Legend, such as Darkrai. Even if that were true, he was a baby at the time, and that would not be his fault. Ever!

And now he was about to move to Verdanturf. He honestly hoped his life could turn around, that he could be cured there. It would be hard to be less exciting then Petalburg, and its endlessly perfect, hot, sunny days. He had always wanted to do something exciting, but his health had prevented it.

Today things would become different. He planed on it, and so help him Mew, it would happen.

He burst into the Pokémon Gym, and ran into Norman, and some kid with a very weird hat. Or, at least, he hopped it was a hat.

"Umm… I'd like to get a Pokémon please." He asked the Gym leader shyly

"Hm? You're… Oh, right. You're Wally right?"

Wally was a bit confused about Normans reaction. The man had been startled by his presence, despite the fact that he had been facing the door. Forgetting someone's name was just rude. Still, he ignored that, hoping to get a Pokémon from him. Since the man needed reminding, he prompted him.

"I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokémon along. But I've never caught a Pokémon before, and don't know how."

That would probably sell it.

Sure enough, he turned to the kid, Zack, and instructed him to help Wally catch his Pokémon. He probably had more important things to do, being a new gym leader and all. Still, it kind of hurt. Wally politely thanked him.

Zack, nodded acceptance, and followed Wally without a word.

For the first time in his life, Wally walked into the tall grass. Contrary to popular belief, he was not instantly attacked going in. It was a bit disappointing actually, because he wanted to catch a Pokémon and he couldn't catch what he didn't see. He turned to Zack, and asked if he was doing this right. Then he saw it.

It looked a bit like a tinymushroom, or at least in shape. He didn't care what it was, it was his. Zack told him to attack three times, then try a Poké ball, but he ended up throwing it at two, because the Pokémon looked half knocked out, and he couldn't catch an unconscious Pokémon.

"I'm kind of jealous" Zack told him in disbelief. " It took me an hour to find a Ralts. Your lucky, You will need a rare candy to level it up, before it learns any attacks, but still. Wow" he shook his head again.

Wally blinked. The first time Zack said a word to him, and it was about luck? That was very … ironic. But, if Wally could have chosen any time in his life to get Lucky, this was defiantly it.

"Thank you Zack."

As usual, from what he had seen, Zack said nothing.

But he did nod.

And that was enough for him.

* * *

_Man, Wally doesn't get much fic, dose he? Here is to the other rival_

_Please review_


	6. Prove it!

Prove it!

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas. MaidMarian17 gave this prompt. Hope it dose the idea justice._

* * *

Meteor Falls was not the most unusual place in the world to acquire a Pokémon. At least not for someone who lived in the falls. Or Fallarbor Town. For someone in Mossdeep, however, Pokémon from Meteor Falls was an oddity.

The leader of the Space program insisted, on having special Pokémon for the kids. Why kids would want Pokémon related to their parents job eluded him, but here he was, seasick on a Regi-forsaken boat.

God he hated boats. Why couldn't they have just ordered some from a breeder? That would have saved him so much trouble.

* * *

Liza could not have been more excited. Today was the day she would get her Pokémon. Her very first Pokémon. Her brother appeared to be thinking along the same lines as her.

"Race you!" he challenged

"Oh its on! Go!" She took off running, him accusing her of cheating somewhere behind her. But she had the lead.

The two of them ran through the town. She slowed down at the start just enough to let him catch up. Then she speed up. At the edge of the beach, she went into a full sprint, barley able to see her soundings, not stopping tell her feet felt water.

"I won" she happily declared

"No! You cheated!" Tate shouted

"I let you catch up!" she cried

"No!"

Liza saw red. Next thing she knew, they were both on the ground, screaming and hitting each other.

"Your such a cheater!"

"Me? No YOU always cheat!"

"ME? When was the last time I CHEATED?"

"Do I need to make a list?

An adult came on to the scene. A tall imposing adult, they would have been familiar with, had they not been preoccupied.

"QUIEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The man bellowed

The twins immediately obeyed him.

"This is disgraceful." The man began. "Having a Pokémon is a symbol of adulthood, of being able to take care of yourself. And here you two are, on the day you symbolically become adults, brawling like two year olds. Until further notice, both of you are grounded. Get in thee house!

Silently, the kids left.

* * *

He was beginning to get very annoyed at Jin. This was becoming a huge waste of time. The whole business was more trouble then it was worth.

"Fighting? That doesn't sound like my kids Eustace."

Was this man serious? He and his brother Kirke had fought all the time when they were younger. The only appropriate-if childish- response, would be rolling his eyes. Something he would refrain from doing. For now.

"Jin. They are eight years old." His wife – Rachel- pointed out.

Jin stopped arguing after that. His wife, satisfied she had everyone's attention, continued.

"Perhaps this is their chance to grow responsible. Taking care of Pokémon is a lot of responsibility, and they have been looking forward to this day."

Both parents looked at him expectantly.

"Mr. Plummer? Will you give our kids Pokémon?"

"If they pass." He left before they could comment.

* * *

Liza was in a sulk. Neither of the twins were talking to each other. As usual, it was up to Tate to break the stalemate.

"I'm sorry Liza"

"No Tate. It's my fault. " She was quiet for a moment, then added "I cant believe we lost a chance to get a Pokémon, because of a stupid fight."

"Are you two normally this quick to give up?" A new voice asked

"Mr. Plummer? What are you doing here?"

He looked at them seriously. "You have the rest of the day to show me you are ready." He told them. Then he left.

"What do you think he wants us ready for?" Tate asked.

"Idiot!" Liza called him, smacking him upside the head "He wants us ready for the Pokémon journey."

Tate thought about that for a moment. "Oh my Regirock! Were not even packed."

"We need a boat ticket. And potions." Liz added

"We have a lot of work to do" They said in sync.

Packing took as long as expected, and They had to work quite a while in the shop to get a decent amount of potions. The lucky break came the price of the boat ticket was a Pokémon for the captains son. He even gave them three Ultra balls.

When they got to Mr. Plummer , he sent out a Solrock.

"Stand still" Mr. Plummer told them "And let the Pokémon decide."

It was a long moment Tate stood, preying to the Legends, that the Pokémon would chose him.

They must have listened, the Solrock tackling into him. Despite having the air knocked out of him, Tate felt like today had been better then his birthday.

Mr. Plummer sent Lunatone out of the ball as well. Lunatone seemed a bit unsure about Liza.

"Lunatone is much less trusting then Solrock, Liza. You can either keep her and work for her trust, or release her and catch someone better suited for you." Mr. Plummer told her.

Liza took that like she took most things in life. As a challenge.

"Like I would ever shy away from a Pokémon. One day she will trust me, guaranteed!" Liza told him.

"Good luck" Mr. Plummer told her, leaving us to fish for a Water Pokémon to give the captains son.

Soon, we would leave this island forever, and carve our own legacy!

* * *

_Wow my first Gym Leaders. Review please._


	7. Happy Accident

Happy Accident

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

For Luke , most things in life did not pan out like they were supposed to. His eighth birthday for instance. While he would admit rainy days often ruined outdoor events , a Woobat interrupting his indoor party and scaring all his friends had made him sit down and ask what Legend he could have possibly pissed off so badly.

Now he could look back and laugh at it, but back then he had been quite upset about it. It was the reason he had gone into film making, to have something go according to script. Now that he had been in the film making business for a few years, he could honestly say things turned out much better when the script was not followed to the dot. A good script would make a good movie, but an innovative script makes a surprising movie. And there is nothing the audiences love more then a surprise. In the art industry, a deviation of that kind is called a happy accident.

Luke's life had had many happy accidents, but probably the best one had been his first Pokémon. His first Pokémon was supposed to be a Slugma. He had ordered a Slugma egg from a Pokémon breeder. Nothing had seemed wrong then, but when at long last the egg had hatched it had been a Larvesta, not a Slugma.

When that had happened he had been furious, in fact he had convinced his father to sue for a Slugma egg. After a long legal battle between lawyers (and a giant food fight) he had won the lawsuit. He had a Slugma egg to hatch.

That time around it had actually turned out to be a Slugma. But he didn't really want a Slugma anymore. He was really fond of Larvesta, and didn't want to make the lawsuit pointless. Well more pointless then what was typical of lawsuits anyway. So he looked for a trade. In Unova Pokémon from a different region could get a lot of offers. He even got offered a Swanna -which might have been useful- from a guy named Pevensie.

The offer he took came from a hiker named Scrubb. His Leavanny for Slugma. It was probably the most useful trade he could have made. Leavanny was helpful, happy, and made costumes. What better boon for a movie maker.

How he got Golett… Well that was an entirely different Story

* * *

_Made on a prompt for KawaiiJoltic._

_Please leave a review readers!_

_: )_


	8. Aim For The Top

Aim For The Top

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

_A prompt from BlazingApollo_

* * *

Alder, despite having lived there for five years, was not impressed with Floccesy town. It was so boring. It had a population of twenty, was filled with older people and farmers, and had no entertainment. He would never understand his parents decision to move here, not when Slateport city was so busy and interesting. Why his Dad had decided to take up the lifestyle of hikers was beyond reasoning. Mom had said that Dad had felt a calling to take up the family tradition, but she didn't even appear to believe that. Which raised the question of why she had gone along with it. In his mind , the only good that had come out of the whole thing had been Parkour. He could now jump off of super high ledges. Yay.

Floccesy Town would never feel like home to him. Ever. He was leaving today, after all. He refused to dress like a hiker and follow tradition. He was fine in black track pants and a T-shirt. He refused to let his mother tell him otherwise. He had inherited his hair from her ,but she had no sense of what looked good with it. She went around wearing olive green. It was a complete eyesore, and he was often tempted to take her to an eye doctor to check if she was colourblind. She could stay well away from his fashion sense, thank you very much! He would not be caught dead in Hiker gear.

"But Alder" She pleaded

"No Mother! Please leave that subject alone now. Please"

She sighed. "Alright Alder. You can be a hiker in spirit. But you still start with a hiker approved Pokémon. Your father caught it for you."

Oh great. It was probably a Roggenrola, the Unova's alternative to Geodue, the hikers staple Pokémon.

His mother handed him a simple Poké ball. He decided against dramatic build up, and simply opened it.

It wasn't what he was expecting.

It was better.

It was an Aron.

"She is level thirteen and knows the moves Tackle, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, and Metal Claw." His mother told him.

He grinned. An Aron! It was a great starter Pokémon. It had relatively few weaknesses, and it wasn't generic. It was also a reminder of Hoenn, his real home. There weren't a lot of non native Pokémon allowed in other regions. After Shino's Zigzagoon epidemic, non native Pokémon were heavily restricted. You had to have a pass or be a nomad to have one.

Nomads were wanderers among the lands. They were a people who lived off the land, and often followed the cycles of Pokémon. Unova currently had six clans, and only two entered cities for diplomatic purposes. Otherwise they were unseen.

"You might want to go to Aspertia City first and get a map." his mom advised.

He hugged her. Then he turned away. Someday, he might come back.

For her.

He hadn't gone far from Floccesy when he was intercepted. A girl dressed in Nomad style clothing jumped off a cliff and landed in front of him. She was blonde, which given the Nomads frequent adoption of orphans, was understandable. Nomad was a very mixed unit. Apparently mixed origins kept away bad blood, whatever that meant.

"I am Elasko of the Nomads. Stranger ,I challenge you to a battle!"

He laughed. This was so random.

She was offended. "What is so funny?" She asked menacingly.

"Who speaks like that? "Stranger , I challenge you to a Battle". That's so overdramatic. And is your name honestly Elasko?"

"Elaskolatat wouldn't fit on the Trainer Card." she muttered.

"While my name isn't stranger, its Alder."

"Can we just battle!" She cried, exasperated.

In response he sent out his Aron.

She smirked and sent out a Feebas.

Alder frowned. Although it was the ugliest fish Pokémon he had ever seen, he had to be careful. It was still a fish Pokémon. Water was one of Arons weakness.

"Surf" she told it smugly

That had probably set a new record for shortest battle ever. It was horribly embarrassing.

She waited for him to send out another Pokémon for a minuet, then said "You better get a good grass if you want to avoid being slaughter by any fishermen, Stranger."

"My name is Alder." He told her, annoyed.

"Not until I find your name worth the time to remember, Stranger. Anyway do you want me to escort you to the next town."

Alder considered. On one hand she was very annoying. On the other, he really wanted a Map. The desire for a map won out, and he accepted her offer of escort.

It turned out to be the start of something much greater then an Epic rivalry. Not that it wasn't that too, but it became so much more. She one day became his best friend and more.

Alder didn't know that. Right now, Alder wanted to become the best. He wanted to beat her and make up for his defeat. He never wanted to lose again. He would become the best. That way he would never lose!

* * *

_Losing is a huge motivater. Getting creamed just makes you suicidally determined _

_Alder keeps jumping off freaking Cliffs, which makes me think of Hikers. I cant see any other trainer type doing that. He dresses in Native American style clothing, which I have decided are Nomads in the Pokémon world. And Alder is a grandfather so the lifestyle when he was starting his journey would be different, like our life compared to growing up during world war two. Still he is a teenager with attitude who thinks his parents are weirdoes, and can't wait to leave._

_Elaskolat means animal running into the ground. Its normaly a boys name, but I thought it appropriate. And funny._

_Reviews please : )_


	9. Five Finger Discount

Five Finger Discount

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

Sunny had staked out this lab for days now. Today looked like her lucky break. The keys were in the lock, the security was lax, and best of all, the conference was upstairs. Carefully she turned the lock, making sure the guard was still sleeping before creeping in.

Quietly as she could, she crept towards the Poké balls, staring at them intently, wondering which one was right for her. This was something she should have considered beforehand or at least checked which Pokémon the professor had.

While she had done a remarkable job going over the security, she had spent little to no time on the cleaning staff. She was quite surprised to have one pop in to the room.

"Hey!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Sunny " Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

Sunny decided that her time was up and, rather then answer the rather stupid question, she grabbed a Pokéball at random, and ran for it. The lab primarily had beginner or starter Pokémon that came from eggs or new catch from the wild. Even if it was of the later type, wild Pokémon didn't often beat a trainer's. If it was high leveled, she would be unable to control it without a gym badge, but either way she was no match for even a rookie trainer, let alone a lab full of them. Thank Mewtoo she was fast, and no one seemed to be lying in ambush yet. That was annoyingly common in buildings.

She didn't stop running until she was half way through the forest, her legs bleeding from a random Zigzagoon attack. The Zigzagoon had apparently disliked being ignored. Panting, and glancing around to make sure no one was there, she released her newly acquired… Poochyena?

Oh Mew. She had been hoping for a Taillow at least.

The Poochyena growled and started to attack something in the grass. Perhaps it wanted Poké food. She should probably be graceful the Pokémon wasn't a Zubat.

A Wurmple appeared, and Poochyena rushed it without mercy as Sunny watched thoughtfully. He was bold, a pretty tough little guy, she could definitely give him that. If her Pokémon was a "he", she was no expert on Pokémon genders. It was kind of endearing, and honestly, she could have done much worse for her first Pokémon. This really wasn't all that bad. Shyly she approached for their first battle together.

* * *

_There are so many potential scenarios for this one. Inanition into a criminal organization, bored or desperate teenagers, a dare gone weird. If you have an Idea of a start for me to make please review or pm. __ Don't worry I still have a Silver story planned. Summer is winding down. : ( , Next chapter will be a main character, but not a player character in one of the games. Can anyone guess who it is?_

_Review, and leave your guess_


	10. A Lost Friend

A Lost Friend

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

_You all had good guesses. No one, however guessed this_

* * *

Rui had once been a Pokémon trainer. True she hadn't owned a P*DA or Pokédex, but she had owned one nonetheless.

She had been so proud when her parents had given her a Pokémon and told her to visit her grandparents. It meant that she wasn't their little girl anymore, that she was old enough. She could finally leave her parents Pokémon daycare, she was sure she and Seel would be best friends.

Her mom had cried and her dad had hugged her. Her little brother had waved at her like a manic as she rode away on the bus. She had felt exhilarated, like the world had been at her fingertips. Some days- especially on bad days- she would trade every accomplishment she had made in the aftermath , for a chance to get to know that Seel. To be at the top of the world again.

She was probably among the rare trainers who had never fought a Pokémon battle. Ever. Her life had drastically changed upon viewing a chance battle in Pyrite Town, when the bus driver was filling up.

She had seen an odd Pokémon. Well it wasn't so much was odd, but the dark aura. In a burst of curiosity (and naivety) that would have made Wes cringe, Rui asked a life-changing question.

"Sir what is the mater with your Pokémon. It looks unusual. Darker-"

She was cut off with a punch to the head. Her Poké ball wasn't with her when she woke.

Now, long after the incident she had learned many lessons. In that situation she should have stayed away and gathered information. Running would have also been a good idea. If she had to ask, she should have asked if it was a shiny. "Never face criminal organizations head on" Wes had told her. "Pick off the small fries and gather information. When you are ready to attack head on, have backup and make it public. And aim low" He had added with a smile.

Along with that very important lesson she had learned cynicism, how to make an unnoticed exit, and hand to hand fighting. The last one had come with many bruises for both of them. "I need to be able to protect a Pokémon before I can ask it to protect me" She had told him. When he had deemed her adequate, he had given her a Dunsparce with a quarter of the shadow meter left. It had taken a long time before they had gotten along. He was used to Wes.

When Wes had first opened the sack, she had loved his face. Why wouldn't she? He was the man who saved her -and in her opinion- her savior was greater then the face of Mew. That image- like all images- had been tarnished over time. He was a Snagger. A former criminal. A serious man. But she liked him anyway. He had put the past behind him, and was snagging Pokémon to purify them. He could give her a second chance with Seel.

Only it hadn't happened. A small fry had picked them off with a horrible case of identity theft. To rub salt in the wound, it was after they thought they had defeated Cipher. When shadow Pokémon sightings were winding down.

They had caught and purified every shadow Pokémon on the list, but Seel wasn't there. That meant either he wasn't a shadow, or he was but he was but wasn't on the list. She honestly hoped it was the former. Seel would be happier like that.

When Wes was finished purifying the last shadow Pokémon he left for Unova's Relic Dessert. He was fond of deserts, and didn't want to stay in Orre anymore. Being accused for a crime he hadn't committed was getting old, he told her. She had stayed to prove his innocence, but even she had a limit to how much she could take.

She had entered Orre a naive girl who thought she was ready for the world. She knew better now. She left the Orre a heavily jaded, and experienced woman. She had been shaped into the person she was today by the desert, but she was by no means thankful to it.

Wes was right, the world really was filled with idiots.

* * *

_Who would have guessed Rui? Cannon never says she did not have a Pokémon. No wonder she wanted to defeat Cipher so badly. (-_-)_

_I don't get why there are not more colosseum stories. Its one of the darker games out there, and is actually quite an interesting concept. Imagine a N vs Cipher confrontation. Or any other character. Red vs Cipher. Even Silver would be upset. Closing a heart? Any protagonist would be outraged!_

_ Review please._


	11. Professor in the making

Professor in the making

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

_A prompt from MaidMarian17_

* * *

When one thinks of the most famous Pokémon professor one would think of Pallet town. While that may be true now, it was not his city of origin. Or region ,even. For his origins, one would have to go into Wintown, in the Fiore. Of course, it wasn't called Wintown, back then. It was just a random clump of houses.

Interactions between people and Pokémon were different from the rest of the world. People saw no need to become trainers, because the native Pokémon were quite friendly. Occasionally- normally when someone was leaving the Region- a Pokémon was caught. Pokémon in other regions were known to be a bit hostile to strangers, and better to be safe then sorry. Or at least that was the reasoning.

Sam was leaving home a bit earlier then most children. He had been asked to be the apprentice of an artist, Digory Pole. Dig was a going to travel the world, and Sam's parents were quite happy to give him the opportunity, provided he sent letters of course.

In honor of the event, Sam's dad had gotten a red acorn. He had given it to a neighbor, Tirian Miraz, to carve a Poké ball out of. Then ,he had taken Sam on a spirit quest.

In Fiore a spirit quest meant you meditated deep inside the forest for a day and a night, after traveling for three days. On the dawn of the fifth day, you would emerge, and your Pokémon would be in the deep clearing. It would let you catch it, and it would be your trusted partner forevermore.

On Sam's fifth day, he was calm. He would later describe the feeling as dreamlike. Everything felt crystal clear, and the answers to the universe were at the tips of his fingers. It was a feeling he would seek for the rest of his life, and never achieve again.

In the clearing, he found a Charmander. Later, even after years of experience, he would recall that as the easiest Pokémon he had ever caught.

Dig was a good sort. Dig was fascinated by small details, and sometimes followed the Pokémon to get a feel for their habits.

"Knowing their habits, means you can draw them naturally, Sammy." He had told Sam.

"And natural is the key to realistic artwork."

They spent a lot of their time watching Pokémon. Or "Poké- watching" ,as Dig called it. Dig had him spend several hours making notes by watching then in battle, the wild, and natural environment.

Sam traveled far. He met the legends. He timetravled He left Dig to become one of the best trainers alive, but that didn't make him happy. In his thirties, a scientist saw his art notes, and told him.

"You should submit those."

He decided he had nothing left to lose. So he did. A year later he was surprised at receiving a research grant from the Kanto champion. Apparently he wanted to catalogue all the Pokémon in the region, and wanted Sam to create a recording device for field use. There was only one request. Sam needed a last name.

That may have sounded strange, but Fiore wasn't a place to keep last names. With so little people, why would they be needed? He chose the name Oak, after a character in a children's story. He honestly didn't think it would ever be very important.

He also unknowingly started the tradition of Pokémon professors taking on the last name of a tree, similar to the tradition of dressing up as the hero Nurse Joy, when healing at the Pokémon centre.

* * *

_She really can't have THAT many sisters. Can she? So it's a homage._

_Sorry I haven't posted or answered people in awhile. Going back to school keeps you so busy. Thank you reviewers! On that note, Rui is not very popular for some reason. Shame, I tried to make that one a serious story. Pleas leave more reviews!_


	12. A Blaze on a Mountain

A Blaze on a Mountain

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

_Prompt from KawaiiJoltic_

* * *

**_A young girl tugs on her mothers skirt, tears in her eyes._**

**"_Mommy?" she asks quietly. "Why am I called Flannery?"_**

**_She is curious about what exactly she had done to her mother, to cause her to give her a name that all the kids at school picked on. It must have been something unforgivable, her six year old mind reasoned._**

**"_Oh honey" her mother crouches down to her level. "You can not let those kids get to you like that. Your name is meaningful."_**

Flannery had always known she was destined to be a Gym Leader. Well, destined was perhaps the wrong word. She had always known, she would be a Gym Leader, because that's what she had been told. That's what had been planed for her. When she was born, she already had a place waiting for her at the Gym Leaders academy. A place several people would give up their parents to be accepted in.

_**"You are the future Flame of Lavaridge. You will be a Gym Leader. "**_

Gym leaders were borne not made. Gym Leaders were the best from the schools, or raised for the job. Once someone became a champion, they were offered a job as the Champion or as a Gym Leader. Often, gym leaders would become a Champion.

**_"You are Flannery."_**

Other Champions were -oddly enough-kids from nowhere towns, who helped Pokémon professors as field researchers. They were some kind of exception that often had weird events happen to them, and often became legends. Some people believed they were blessed by Mew.

_**"Remember Flannery, you have a future."**_

Most trainers did not become something exceptional. Most trainers were mediocre ones who joined a group and battled random people walking past them. Or they went into ordinary jobs or possibly working alongside Pokémon. Few would become exceptional.

**_"Remember that."_**

Oh she did. She was thankful she had more opportunity, then most. She just wasn't sure that she wanted to run a gym. She hadn't been given a lot of options, despite what the world thought. She wanted to see what else was out there.

At the gym leaders graduation ceremony she had brought it up to her parents.

**_"I don't want to be a Gym Leader yet."_**

Her parents were shocked. Her Mom had gone off into a tangent about duty to her family. Her Dad had stayed quiet. When her Mom was ending her speech, her Dad had asked.

**_"What do you want to do instead?"_**

That threw her in a loop. What did she want to do? No one had ever asked her that. They had just told her. She was not someone born with a cool, calm, rational head. When she didn't know, she panicked and spilled everything, much to the annoyance of her friends.

**_"What do I want to do? I want to travel. I want to climb mountains, and volcanoes, and see the bottom of the ocean! I want to run around screaming like an idiot for no reason! I want to learn to kick a door down like a policeman! I want to get in a fight! I want to stand at a bus stop naked and have the world stare at me! I WANT TO LIVE! I want to live, and dance, and do things, without anyone expecting me to do it. I want A CHOICE!"_**

The whole time she had been raising her voice, and by the end of the speech, everyone was staring at her. It was completely silent. She was torn between being embarrassed and proud. She decided to glare at them, until they looked away.

Gym Leaders do not often use their starting Pokémon in a gym match. At least for gym leaders who were not from a gym leader family. For a Gym Leaders kid, their first Pokémon was often a egg from one of the Leaders Pokémon. Flannery was glad to be different in that regard. Her Pokémon came from her dad. He was a Growllthe, her dad had caught special for her. He had given it to her on the day she left.

**_"I had to get you a Pokémon to mach your fiery spirit."_**

Going on a journey was supposed to teach you things. But in getting a journey she learned something important.

**_"Not another fire pun, Dad"_**

She was in control. She was as free as she let herself be. She burned with a passion. She wasn't the type to keep an opinion to herself. She was the type to dive into something, without thinking it over. She was reckless, and proud of it!

_**"I an Flannery!" She told the world.**_

And there was no way anyone could change that.

* * *

_Bold words are memories, often things people have said. This one was different from what I normally do and__ was not what I was expecting for Flannery. It was more reflective but I like this for her_

_Review please my wonderful, wonderful, reviewers. They make my day!_


	13. To Win

To Win

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas. _

_For my friend Onyx Clemons who suggested lottery or e-bay _

* * *

He had done it! It had been a long , hard ,wait, but David had finally done it!

It had started with saving up his allowance for slot machine chips. Then he had found himself working on his neighbors lawns in the summer, and driveways in the winter. All to buy fifty coins from the game corner at Celadon.

Then he played the slot machines. He played them all day, all night, for weeks at a time. Some nights the slot machines haunted his dreams. Still he had not stopped playing.

He played. And he played to win the best.

A Dratini. It had been a long wait to get the 2, 800 coins to get a Dratini.

His Mom was giving him recipes to make food for it right now. In the mean time, he would use can food.

He let it out of the ball, and set the food on the floor. The Dratini immediately ran underneath the table.

Hesitantly , he held his hand out.

The Dratini flinched.

David frowned. He hoped it was just a Shy Pokémon.

* * *

_ So Short, but effective, I hope_

_ Review please. They make my day. _


	14. Along for the Ride

Along for the Ride

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

It was a cold spring day. Not super cold, but the annoying March where the ground is partially frozen, and alternates between snow, mud, slush, and muddy slush. "Yes" Sarah Diamond decided, "Today is an indoor day."

She was comfortably curled up in her bedroom, watching a TV show about the Red Gyarados Investigation, with a plate of cheese and crackers. Her hot chocolate had whipped cream and marshmallows, and she was feeling happy and warm.

The show ended. She sipped her hot chocolate and sighed in contentment. She was running low on crackers, and decided to go downstairs to find more.

Her mom noticed her and came over. "Sarah! Your friend James came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency."

James Pearl was Sarah's hyperactive best friend. She really did not want to go outside today. But if she didn't go see what he wanted, he would probably come and literally drag her after him. Which might explain why she had become such a good runner, or at least good at running in a skirt, no easy feat.

She wondered what the emergency was this time. Last time His WII had gotten stuck in a tree (and he refused to explain how) and she had broken her arm getting it down for him.

As she made her way to leave, her mom called out the standard "don't go into tall grass" warning. She rolled her eyes. Did she look like she was ten?

She approached James's house. Before she could even knock on the door, he flew out and slammed into her.

"What was that about?!" He asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and waited for him to realize she was not the instigator.

"Oh hey, Sarah!"

She waved.

"Hey! I'm going to the lake! " He declared "You come too! And be quick about it!"

He demanded.

She nodded, wondering just what the emergency was.

"Ok Sarah? I'm fining you one million if you're late"

She didn't bother to tell him she didn't have one million. He watched too much TV with about law. Why he watched law instead of Pokémon like most kids eluded her. James was a strange kid.

He began to run to the lake, then turned around muttering he had forgotten something. Sarah hadn't moved. This was so typical of him. Shaking her head she made her way to the lake, only to be blocked by someone telling her James was looking for her. Sighing, somehow this always happened, she went inside James house.

She found him in his bedroom, deciding he should take his bag and Journal. Sarah always had those two items on her anyway. True, she wasn't much of a journal writer, but she did like to pick things up off the ground. It helped reduce litter, and what she picked up could usually be used or sold.

He turned and saw her. 'Hey Sarah! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a ten million fine if you're late!"

She stepped aside before he knocked her over in a rush to get down the stairs. She smiled and followed him, amused that the price of being late was now ten million.

Rather then tell her the emergency, he asked her if she watched the news report on TV.

That was annoyingly vague, and she gestured for him to elaborate. She thought it might be the Red Gyarados report she had just watched, but she wanted to be sure. It was. And apparently he had decided there was an amazing Pokémon in the lake. She knew the lake was tied to ancient legends, but she had lived there her entire life, and never seen anything out of the ordinary.

Never the less, James had decided to go on a lake expedition, and it was up to her to go with him and save him, should he fall in or something.

The odds of that happening were normally pretty low, but this was James and if something exciting happened, he could not stay away.

At the lake there was nothing out of the ordinary. Except for some professor being amazed at seeing their lake, and his assistant. The assistant was her age, and looked like he could have been her male twin. It was weird. Apparently, his name was Lucas and the Professor had just returned to Shinoh. Why he would spend his first day back, outside on a crappy day, starring at a lake, was not an answer Sarah wanted to understand. It would probably only made sense to old people anyway.

James stepped aside, and the professor and Lucas apologized for inconveniencing them. He wondered what that was about, then wondered what they left in the grass. He went to go get it, but Sarah stopped him and shook his shoulder.

"Don't go into the grass?" He guessed. " No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out."

Sarah was fairly certain he had just invoked Murphy's Law, and they were bound to face wild Pokémon now. But she would be a terrible best friend if I let him face it alone. So she followed him into the grass to rescue a briefcase, as it turned out.

Then suddenly a Starly came out of a tree, which surprised James. Sarah decided to checked the briefcase. The briefcase held Pokémon, which was very convenient, and if James hadn't been there it probably would have held paper or something equally useless. Then again, if it weren't for James, she would be back in her house, drinking hot chocolate.

At that point she decided she didn't care about what ifs anymore, and sent out the Chimchar into battle.

* * *

_BlazingApollo tells me people like to read about Protagonists. He's Right 14 chapters and no main! I had to fix that._

_The Protagonist is someone I have trouble deciding how to interpret. To start with there is two of them, and three game sets. And naming! I know James is commonly called Barry, but you are allowed to name them, and I decided to try that. I kept the last names the game names. Finally, you never actually see the protagonist talk. I think they might say things out loud in private, but most people fall into one of two categories. Someone the protagonist is close to know what they want to talk about and can read their body language. They have just learned the protagonist is not one for language skills. The other group are people the protagonist are not close to, and generally get head motions. I hope I conveyed that right. _

_Please review _


End file.
